


Braces

by tyrus_tea



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 05:12:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19166503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyrus_tea/pseuds/tyrus_tea
Summary: It was Friday morning, and TJ got his braces on yesterday. He had been dreading getting them on for weeks, even though he would only need to have them on for six months. He didn’t get any colors on his braces because he didn’t wanna draw even more attention to himself. Every single tiny silver bracelet was inflicting so much pain on TJ, and he couldn’t stand it.





	Braces

It was Friday morning, and TJ got his braces on yesterday. He had been dreading getting them on for weeks, even though he would only need to have them on for six months. He didn’t get any colors on his braces because he didn’t wanna draw even more attention to himself. Every single tiny silver bracelet was inflicting so much pain on TJ, and he couldn’t stand it. 

“C’mon, let me see.” Cyrus begged. Him and TJ were sitting outside. School wasn’t starting for another fifteen minutes, and Cyrus really wanted to see TJ’s braces. 

TJ simply shook his head. He thought he looked ugly with braces, and didn’t want Cyrus to see them. Of course he wasn’t going to just not talk to Cyrus for six months, he just didn’t want Cyrus to see him right now. TJ clenched his jaw, but immediately regretted it. He brought his hand to his mouth as he moaned in pain.

“Does it hurt that badly?” Cyrus asked. TJ looked down at his feet, and nodded slowly. “I’m sorry.”

TJ half smiled, and shook his head as if saying Don’t be.

“C’mon Teej! I’m sure they don’t look that bad. Just let me see ‘em please?” Cyrus pleaded.

TJ couldn’t say no to those adorable puppy dog eyes. He took a deep breath in, and out, and gave Cyrus a big smile. 

“Aww, you look like an adorable nerd.” Cyrus cooed. TJ closed his mouth immediately, but he couldn’t help but blush.

During lunch, TJ was struggling to eat. His mouth was in a lot of pain, and eating just made it worse.

“I know it hurts, but you’ve gotta eat something, Teej.” Cyrus said.

“I don’t want to. It’s not worth it.” TJ replied.

“Don’t you have basketball practice later? You’re not gonna have any energy if you don’t eat anything.”

TJ sighed,”You’re right.” Even though it really hurt, Cyrus was right.

Cyrus looked over at TJ, struggling to finish his lunch, and placed a jello cup in front of him. Sure it was supposed to be his, but TJ needed it more than him. And besides, it was worth seeing the smile on his face.

Later during basketball practice, Cyrus came to watch Buffy’s team practice. Maybe he was paying a little more attention to the boy’s team captain, but Buffy didn’t seem to mind, or maybe she just didn’t realize. Either was, Cyrus was perfectly content doing his homework on the sidelines, and stealing glances at TJ. 

Practice was pretty ok for TJ. He didn’t feel great, but every once in a while, he would catch a glimpse of Cyrus on the sidelines. He looked so cute when he was really focused on his homework. His eyebrows would furrow, and his tongue would poke out of the corner of his mouth. TJ would sometimes get a little distracted when he looked at Cyrus, but it’s not like anything bad could hap-

“Owwwww!!!!” TJ dropped to the floor. Someone had passed him the ball while he was distracted, at it hit him in his face. 

“TJ!” Cyrus cried out as he ran over to him. Tj was doubled over on the floor with both hands over his mouth.

“Dude, I’m so sorry. Are you ok?” His teammate, Aiden also rushed over. He had thrown the ball to TJ when it hit him. 

TJ couldn’t even respond. The pain was so bad that he began to sob. Cyrus turned to Aiden,”It’s fine, I’ll help him out.” Aiden nodded, and went back to the rest of the team. Cyrus gave TJ a hand, and helped him up. They went in the room near the gym with the vending machine. He and TJ sat for a minute in silence, except for the occasional sob breaking past TJ’s lips. 

“Sorry.” TJ sniffled.”I must look like such a baby.” He laughed bitterly.

“It’s ok, Teej. And, you don’t look like a baby.” Cyrus assured him. TJ rolled his eyes, and bit his bottom lip. Cyrus got what he was trying to say.”Any your teammates don’t think you are either.”

TJ looked back and forth between Cyrus, and the floor. His eyes eventually stayed on Cyrus as he said,”Thanks, for being here for me. You always know what to say. I don’t know what I’d do without you.” A blush creeped onto Cyrus’ face as he listened.

“Thanks, Teej.” he checked his watch.”Oh, practice must be over. Do you wanna come over to my house?” Cyrus asked.

“Cy, you don’t have to-”

“I have ice cream.”

TJ smiled and laughed.”Sounds great, Underdog.”

Soon enough, they were both sitting on Cyrus’ bed, eating chocolate ice cream, talking about whether chocolate or vanilla is the superior ice cream flavor.

“Vanilla is just plain, Underdog. Chocolate has way more flavor. Besides, you love chocolate chocolate chip muffins, how is this any different?”

“That is a ridiculous argument. You like blueberry macadamia muffins, but it’s not like you want blueberry macadamia ice cream. And vanilla is not plain, it’s a great flavor that works well with any toppings.”

“Well, Cyrus, if vanilla is so much better than chocolate, than why do you get chocolate milkshakes from the spoon, hmm?”

Cyrus and TJ both laughed. They always had so much fun when they were spending time with each other. Cyrus looked over at TJ, and thought he looked like he wanted to say something.”What is it?” Cyrus asked.

TJ looked over at Cyrus and said,”Thanks for…...dealing with me today. I know I can be…..difficult sometimes.”

“Hey, it’s ok. I really like spending time with you actually.” Cyrus answers. 

TJ looked at Cyrus, smiled, leaned in, and pecked him on the cheek. 

Cyrus blushed and started giggling.”Doesn’t that hurt your braces?” he joked.

“Eh, worth it.” TJ said right before planting a big kiss on Cyrus’ lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I know it's probably a weird prompt, but I thought of it a while ago and thought it sounded cute.


End file.
